


Backstabbing fangs

by 6uma (alphatabris)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatabris/pseuds/6uma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska Serket is a secret agent, and she is extremely good at what she does. Kanaya Maryam is a secret merchant, who is also exceptionally good at what she does. On the night of Princess Feferi's birthday their world's collide, the question is, who's going to leave it unscathed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The lesser heights.

"Right Agent Serket, you've got her in sight?"  
"Yes, Tavros, I'm not an idiot like you."  
"I'm just making sure, I, uh, don't want you to mess up this mission."  
"Tav, this is so easy it's boring. Why does Leijon get all the fun in Africa?"  
"That's not the subject right now! Now answer my question, can you see her or not?"  
"I told you, yes."

Agent Serket was perched on a beam high above the ballroom floor, where the Royal Annual Grand Dance was taking place. The entire room was sparkling with ice sculptures and diamonds, along with the jewellery worn by the guests and party-holders, spinning around and reflecting the lights back to the walls in many different colours.  
She should have been attending, but she was an outlaw, disgraced her family, like her mother, by becoming an undercover agent and part time pirate.  
Her sister, Aranea, had gone completely alone. The agent could see her, in the blue dress patterned with spider webs in white lace all across it. It was far less elaborate than the others, as the only jewellery she wore was the religious necklace in grey that she wore everyday.  
But that was not the person that Agent Serket was supposed to be focusing on. That person was a certain merchant called named Kanaya Maryam.

Kanaya was the most famous merchant in the entire land, almost exclusive for her marvellous clothes making. Even now, her attire had no riches, unlike anybody else, but she was still the most beautifully dressed person in the entire room.  
It was so many different shades of green, the agent didn't even think there was a name for all of them. It was in many different patterns, stripes and spots and flowers and fur, which would usually clash and make each other look worse than a squashed alligator turtle but she had made it so artistically it just seemed to fit.  
The women looked at her in jealousy while their male partners stared after her like hungry beasts for not only her dress was beautiful, but so was she. Her skin was so pale it almost glowed and her figure was slim but not a bag of skin and bones. Her soft eyes were stormy grey and made her very comfortable to be around until you pissed her off and they started to pierce through your soul.  
The agent glanced around at all the men's faces and thought, Back off, this ones mine.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kanaya!" shouted Princess Feferi across the ballroom and ran towards her, leaving the small group of people she was entertaining standing and glaring at Kanaya for they were ignored by the princess for the sake of a merchant.  
"Good evening, Mi' Lady," she said once Feferi had come over, curtseying and kissing her hand.  
"Ah, Kanaaaayaaa, you don't have to be so formal. That's all everybody is ever doing nowadays!" Feferi sighed and grabbed her hand to lead her back to the men and women she was talking to earlier.  
"Hey guys! This is Kanaya, she made this AMAZING dress for me!" The Princess waved a hand to gesture towards the beautiful dress that she was wearing. It was pink and bright, but not so much they hurt the eyes as much as yellow. At the bottom, there were little transparent balls around the bottom of the dress, just like bubbles, and Feferi's shoes were visible, which made it appear like it was floating. The top was strapless, and patterned with large seashells, which made it look like a mermaid. It wasn't quite as marvellous as Kanaya's, but it was completely matching to the Princesses tastes, and she loved it.  
She pointed to the people while she introduced them. "This is Eridan Ampora, leader of the Navy and my best friend ever!" She giggled while Eridan looked away, unamused.  
"This is my sister, Meenah, who you should know anyway but that doesn't matter. This is Aranea, the royal tutor. That's Equius, who makes these great machines and this is Prince Kurloz with his fiance Meulin! His little brother was supposed to come today but he drunk a bit too much and then he was too sick to come."  
"Yes, yes, now Lady Feferi," Equius spoke before anyone else could. "I would like to humbly inquire whether or not the Queen shall be coming soon? Please do not take this as an indicator that I am tired of this excellent celebration, but I do have some... things I need to do."  
"Um, yeah, I think mum should be coming soon, but I don't know. She's been with the GH for a while now..." Feferi looked uncomfortable talking about it, so Kanaya smoothly slided into the conversation and changed the subject.  
"If you don't mind, Milady, would you like to come with me to get a drink? I have some friends I would like you to meet as well."  
"Oh yes! New friends! Let's go then!" Feferi practically bounced along with Kanaya towards two blonde people, one a man and one a woman, one in a red suit and one in a purple one. They were both arguing.  
Equius waited until they were far away before her excused himself from the others and started walking through the dancing crowd in order to get to the balcony. Luckily, there were no couples there deciding to have a romantic first kiss under the stars, so he stood and waited until he heard the voice he was there for.  
"What up, Zahhak?" There was no body visible to match to the voice.  
"It does seem that a wonderful crescent moon is currently-"  
"Oh god, would you stop with that shit already?" The owner of the voice jumped down to appear in front of him. "Do you have it?"  
"Yes, Miss Serket." He handed her a scroll of parchment that was quickly snatched and opened up by the agent.  
"You have got to be kidding me," she said, scanning the text on it. "No fucking way, this can't be real."  
"I, um, retrieved it from Her Imperious Condescension's room myself. I am sure that there is no mistake."  
"Well this is gonna make things a WHOLE load easier." She picked up her secret high tec communication chip thing and spoke into it. "Tav, there's some trouble."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah, turns out this Maryam chick is just like our friend Equius here."  
"Oh." There was a pause. "Well, I think that this mission won't be as boring as you thought, hey?"  
"Ugh, I guess, but I still would have WAY preferred Africa."  
"I don't think that, uh, matter, Miss Serket. You're here now."  
"Don't sass, me boy." Vriska clicked it off and stared at Equius. "You heard what I said. Maybe you should get out of here before she finds out."  
"I don't think that you should be ordering me around like tha-"  
"I don't care," she hissed. "Fuck off."  
Equius gave her a stony-faced look, but walked quickly away.  
"Well," the agent whispered to herself, looking back at the paper. "This should be extremely interesting."


	2. The meeting of the murderer and the murderee.

Feferi was making her new 'friend', Dave Strider, extremely uncomfortable with all her over-the-top excitement. Rose had smirked at him while slipping off to engage Kanaya in a dance. It was passed off as completely platonic to the other guests, but if it hadn't been for their intolerant society, it would have been much more intimate, as they had developed feelings for each other for a long time.

"So, Miss Lalonde, I trust your business is going well?"  
"Marvellously, Kanaya. Sales are going further up since the tournament is so near."

"I believe that all your sceptics will lose hefty amounts of money."

"I'm more believable than other fortune tellers. I specialise in one thing, and that is luck. The others are all about whether you're going to die a bloody death or find some miraculous herb that will make you the new God. They have _everything._ "  
"If there was such a plant, I doubt that God would make it even possible to locate. If He wanted to have someone equal to Him, He would have created them, not pick out of one of these humans."

"That makes sense." Rose looked over Kanaya's shoulder and saw a glimpse of a person, female, she was guessing from the figure, scale over the balcony rails and fell down, her long hair flying behind her as she did so.

"Rose? What are you staring at?" Kanaya turned around but the woman was nowhere to be seen.

"Nothing unusual." She smiled at her. Of course it was unusual, if someone left the H.I.C's party before it actually ended, they would be beheaded.

Speaking of her, a woman with the biggest, longest mass of black hair you had ever seen came stumbling out of a side door with a bottle of wine in her hand and plonked herself on the throne. She had forgone the party dress for an extremely tight swimsuit, which looked like it was very hurriedly put on.

"Alright, bitches," she spoke in her loud and very pissed-off sounding voice. The entire ballroom went quiet.

"Now don't fool me inta thinkin' that ya'll came here just to see my fancy face." She took a swig from her bottle and slumped further down into her chair. "Because if anybody higher than a fuckin' translator ain't comin' then they'll get MURDERED." Everybody jumped at the sudden heightening of pitch. H.I.C cackled and drunk some more before she started speaking again.

"More like cause there's free food and booze, so I don't blame yah.

"Now as ya'll know, this ball lands right on my daughter's bloody _birthday,_ so if you ain't comin' to honour her pretty ass you better fuck off right off the balcony." She stared at Feferi and grinned with her unnaturally wide mouth, showing a set of many yellow, sharp teeth. She stood up, wobbled on the spot for a second, then stumbled out of the room, yelling over her shoulder "See ya later, fuckers."

The entire room stood in shocked silence for a bit, but then soon after everybody carried on as they had done before the Queen showed up.

Feferi looked extremely embarrassed and excused herself from conversing with a very relieved- looking Dave in order to find her sister.

"Meenah." she whispered into her ear. The woman in question growled and spun around from obviously flirting with a blushing Aranea. Feferi backed off a little and motioned for her to follow.

"Come on, girl." she grumbled. "Can't you see I might be gettin' lucky with the lucky girl?"

"Meenah!" Feferi whisper-shouted. "How could you do that? You know she's had the hardest of all times lately, with her sister and her mother and everything. She's all on her own now."  
"Even more of a reason to be with me, 'ey?"  
"Well, there's also the fact that you are the same gender."  
"Fuck off. You know that ain't changing shit. I've been seeing you eyeing that little maid, don't be such a... um, hippo... thing."

Feferi rolled her eyes. "It's _hypocrite._ And me and Aradia have nothing together! But that's not the point."

"Yeah sure, l'il sis."

"Look, mum's gone a bit, overboard, you know? I can HEAR her and the G.H.B almost every night. She's always drinking and the kingdom is falling into ruins with her like this."

"Dude, she's always been like that."

"Yes, I know, but, uh..." Feferi sighed. "Don't you think it's about time a better ruler took her place?"  
"Woah woah woah, slow down there li'l sis. Are you saying you want to _kill_ mum?"  
"No! Meenah that's horrible!" Feferi hit her older sisters arm. "I was thinking more along the lines of talking to her to get her to step down. You aren't the best Queen I can think of, but you'll have to do for now."  
"Okay look, as much as I'd like having every single person here gravelling at my feet-"

" _Grovelling."_

"Yeah yeah whatever. As I was saying, I'd sure as fuck like it but seriously." Meenah laughed a little. " _Her?_ Stepping down from the godamn _throne?_ You've gotta be kidding me. She's holds onto that thing like an oyster with it's jewls. Best bet is to knife her." She growled at her sister and looked over her shoulder to Aranea, who was looking at her with an expression that said "Come back here you beautiful bastard". Obviously Meenahs flirting techniques had been a success.

Turning back to her sister, she spoke quickly. "And as if I'd let that happen to her. Now I've gotta work on getting my future Queen, get outta the way."

Feferi glared after her while she pushed her way back to Aranea. She breathed in slowly and let out a huge sigh. She turned on her heel and looked up at a beam above her, shaking her head at the secret agent that was stationed there.

The Queen had to die, and there was a person already here to do it.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanaya had excused herself from dancing with Rose to go to the bathroom. Earning many stares by the males and glares from the women, she glided across the floor and eventually found herself in an empty corridor. Just as she was about to enter the room she was here for, the door banged open and a woman with long, black and messy hair strode out. She didn't even look at Kanaya as she whipped around and advanced in the opposite direction.   
She didn't look at all like she was here for the party, which was odd, as there was nothing else to do here. Kanaya decided she could hold on for a while longer and started to follow her.

The other woman walked through corridors and marched up stairs and sometimes shoved open doors very forcefully and finally stopped in front of the Queens bedroom.

As she grinned widely, Kanaya thought she looked rather familiar. In her mind, she raced through every face she had seen, on posters, in books, in real life, and finally figured it out when the woman in front of her pulled out a silver knife.

"Agent Serket!" she shouted without thinking. The agent spun around to face her and snarled.

"Hey, Maryam." she said darkly. The agent looked a mess, what with jumping around the castle everywhere, and straight after her last job at the farm, too.

Her hair was in tangles and dirt was splattered around her face. She didn't seem very happy to be interrupted while she was trying to murder the Queen.

"How do you know my surname?"

"Well let's just say that I got a friend to do a little _research_ for me. But it shouldn't matter to you. Why are you here?"

"I believe that what you are about to do isn't exactly a very respectable activity."

"Well, nothing that you would want to be caught up in, right? Lucky for you, I'm not allowed to kill you."

"I know."  
"I know that you know."  
Kanaya looked at her with confusion. She was expecting some surprise on how she would know that she was currently safe from any execution, especially as that was secret information.

"However," Serket continued, grinning. "Nobody ever said that I couldn't horribly mutilate you."

Kanaya looked at her new opponent with a stony look.

"Alright," she said, reaching into a secret compartment within her dress. She pulled out a long, thin, sword with small metal spikes along it.

"We'll see how that goes."


End file.
